Telle mère, telle fille
by Mahe Black
Summary: Fiction en pause - À ce jour, la Plume d'Acceptation conjuguée au Livre des Admissions n'a jamais commis l'erreur d'envoyer un moldu ou un cracmol à Poudlard. Mais comment peut on savoir si un sorcier n'a pas été oublié ? Le nom d'une personne âgée de 16 ans apparaît dans le Livre des Admissions. (M voire MA, prenez vos responsabilités)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer : Le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire pas d'argent de la publication de cette fiction.

* * *

Dans la nuit du premier au deux mai 1998, beaucoup de vies furent prises et brisées. Ceux qui n'étaient pas morts durant la fameuse bataille ayant eu lieu à Poudlard connaissaient quelqu'un qui y avait laissé sa vie. Ce pouvait être l'élève discret auquel on regrettait de ne pas avoir assez prêté attention, ou l'élève perdu qui ne savait pas où était sa place dans ce monde hostile. C'était une bataille d'idéaux, et ceux qui pensent que les idéaux ne sont que des idées n'ont jamais reçu le sang d'un inconnu sur leur visage en luttant pour leur survie.

Même ceux n'ayant pas participé à la bataille directement pouvaient vous faire part de leur étonnement quant au nombre de morts, de leur désolation. Cependant, personne ne se souciait des détails humains du côté du mage noir. On cherchait à rendre à leur famille les corps de ceux s'étant battus pour l'égalité des sangs, mais ceux qui s'étaient battus pour d'autres idéaux n'avaient eu droit qu'à des fosses communes sans distinction pour les individus qui partageraient la même demeure pour l'éternité. Exception faite pour tous ceux morts après l'inhumation des victimes de la bataille.

Ce fut le cas pour une certaine Bellatrix Lestrange. Le ministère parvint à étouffer l'affaire de peur de causer une autre crise. Après tout, qui oserait envoyer ses enfants dans une école où une mangemorte avait réussi à transplaner pour s'échapper ? Personne. Parce que les gens finiraient par réaliser que si quelqu'un avait pu sortir de l'école en transplanant, quelqu'un pourrait y entrer. Ils n'eurent qu'un témoignage, celui de Molly Weasley, la mère d'un des membres du trio d'or. La mère de famille aurait été sur le point de supprimer définitivement la femme aux pulsions meurtrières quand celle-ci aurait disparu. Une enquête avait montré que cela avait été impossible car la protection anti-transplanage n'avait subi aucun dégât.

Cependant, le ministère fut forcé de croire en la véracité des propos de la matriarche lorsque le corps de la mangemorte fut retrouvé le 28 août 1998 . Aucune explication ne fut trouvée et tout le monde oublia cette affaire intrigante. Enfin, tout le monde excepté quelques personnes : Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy et Draco Malfoy. Meurtrière certes, mais plus ou moins aimée malgré tout. Narcissa Malfoy et son mari se montrèrent très investis quant à la résolution de ce mystère sans jamais réussir à trouver des réponses à leurs questions. En 2005, ils abandonnèrent leurs recherches.

Mais personne ne se doutait alors qu'ils verraient ressurgir ce mystère en 2015.

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont disponibles sur mon forum dont le lien est accessible sur mon profil. Le forum n'est pas là que pour les réponses aux reviews, vous pouvez aller y faire un tour si vous le souhaitez.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Disclaimer : Le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire pas d'argent de la publication de cette fiction.

* * *

La foule se pressait avec avidité dans les boutiques bordant la rue. Elle se souciait des autres individus seulement afin d'éviter toute collision gênante. Chaque devanture de magasin cherchait à se démarquer des autres, donnant au lieu un aspect désorganisé et désagréable. N'importe quel étranger aurait eu de la difficulté à se repérer dans ce tumulte incessant et agressif. Les deux seuls mètres carrés qui semblaient échapper à cet enfer d'agitation étaient situés dans l'oeil du cyclone. Un banc de bois à l'allure peu engageante regardait en toute tranquillité le monde évoluer pour devenir un monde toujours aussi imparfait et superficiel. Le bois avait sans doute été peint d'une belle couleur attrayante autrefois mais le temps semblait avoir fait main basse sur l'objet. Il faisait face à un bâtiment délabré et inhabité de quelques étages, et n'était séparé de lui que par un mètre, ce qui n'en faisait pas un banc très attirant. Certains même se demandaient pourquoi cette chose n'avait pas été retiré de la voie publique.

La seule personne qui avait su voir en ce banc le compagnon parfait pour de longues heures de rêveries et de lecture était une jeune fille de 16 ans. Le bruit environnant en aurait sans doute gêné plus d'un, mais Chloé Allchurch y voyait un bruit de fond auquel elle ne risquait pas de faire attention, car confus, ce qui était propice aux réflexions et à la tranquillité d'esprit. Les vacances d'été lui permettaient d'y passer des après midis entiers. La rue commerçante était située à l'opposé de sa maison et, par extension, de son lycée. Il s'agissait sans doute du principal attrait du lieu.

Les heures passèrent et, en fin d'après midi, lorsque les couples commencèrent à affluer, Chloé décida qu'il était temps de traverser la ville en sens inverse. Elle gardait les yeux fixés au sol afin de ne pas marcher sur quelque chose de dégoûtant, et surtout, de ne pas tomber de tout son long sur le trottoir. Elle préférait passer inaperçue parmi la foule, rester invisible et ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Les minutes passèrent rapidement et, en descendant du bus de la ligne Nord-Sud, elle courait presque pour arriver le plus rapidement possible chez elle.

* * *

Une rue étroite d'une vingtaine de mètres avait été désertée quelques années auparavant à cause de la prolifération de vermine dans les constructions. Les normes de constructions n'avaient pas été respectées et les commerces n'étaient pas assez aisés pour reconstruire leurs locaux et traiter les infestations. Les gens passaient rarement par cette petite allée car on la distinguait difficilement depuis la rue adjacente. L'adolescente s'y engagea comme à son habitude. Une fois au milieu de la rue, des rires parvinrent à ses oreilles et elle leva les yeux de ses chaussures pour regarder droit devant elle. Six filles de son lycée arrivaient dans sa direction. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche mais toutes les portes des boutiques avaient été condamnées. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à faire demi-tour qu'une voix s'éleva jusqu'à elle :

« Oh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! Allons Chlodd*, tu allais rentrer chez toi sans dire bonjour à tes amies de toujours ? commença sournoisement celle qui semblait mener les cinq autres, pendant que ces cinq autres riaient au commentaire qui n'était absolument pas drôle de la première.

Celle surnommée Chlodd haussa un sourcil, blasée. Elles étaient chacune la bête noire de l'autre.

— Tu cherches à faire une démonstration de force devant les attardées sans personnalité propre qui te servent d'amies ? Si je me souviens bien la dernière fois tu es rentrée chez toi en pleurant, n'est ce pas Mary ? répondit Chloé avec impertinence, se souvenant de la première et unique fois où elle avait frappé quelqu'un.

Ladite Mary semblait vexée mais dans un sourire forcé ajouta :

— Tu m'avais surprise. Mais puisque tu sembles si forte, il est peut être plus équitable de se battre à plusieurs contre toi, non ? Après tout, bizarre comme tu es, ça te plaît peut être de te faire frapper.

— À six contre un ? C'est ce que tu décris comme équitable ? signala mollement son interlocutrice sans démentir la partie sur son étrangeté.

L'adolescente répondant au nom de Allchurch conservait son air impassible mais savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre six personnes, même si ces personnes n'étaient pas spécialement fortes. Avec un peu d'organisation, elle pensait pouvoir en neutraliser deux, mais elle doutait que les quatre autres attendent patiemment leur tour. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et bruns. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait espérer s'échapper sans violence mais elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions :

— Si tu t'étais pendue il y cinq ans comme je te l'avais conseillé, en plus de rendre service à l'humanité, nous n'aurions pas à supporter la vue d'une pauvre fille complètement tarée à chaque fois qu'on se rend au lycée, asséna méchamment la pimbêche qui, fière de sa réplique, renvoya d'un geste arrogant ses cheveux blonds dans son dos.

— C'est parce que je suis cinglée justement, que je souhaite te faire subir cette épreuve, renchérit calmement Chloé avec un sourire énigmatique. »

Cette dernière combla en une seconde l'espace qui la séparait de l'imbécile en chef et lui asséna le coup de poing qui, elle le savait, allait ruiner tout espoir de rentrer chez elle en bon état. Mary, surprise, mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son interlocutrice l'avait frappée. Elle toucha son nez devenu douloureux et regarda sa main recouverte de sang. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, de douleur et de rage. Les cinq autres idiotes s'amassèrent autour d'elle en lui demandant comment elle se sentait. Chloé était impressionnée de la force qu'elle avait réussi à mettre dans son uppercut, et ne réalisa pas qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour déguerpir en courant.

Le temps que la réflexion se fasse dans son esprit, les six filles avaient de nouveau focalisé leur attention sur elle. Mary ordonna durement aux cinq autres d'empêcher son adversaire de partir et de la tenir fermement. La brune parvint à donner un coup de coude à la première mais ne put esquiver les quatre suivantes qui l'agrippèrent pour la maintenir en place comme si leur vie en dépendait. La pimbêche frappa Chloé qui saignait maintenant de la gencive mais qui affichait également un sourire en coin. En effet, celle qui avait infligé le coup ne pensa pas à garder son pouce en dehors de son poing et ressentit une grande douleur à la main. Elle poussa un cri et, en hurlant à ses amies de ne pas bouger, elle se retourna vers le mur qui se situait derrière elle et se pencha pour ramasser une barre de métal qui avait du servir à soutenir le plateau d'une table qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

Chloé essayait de se dégager mais ses tentatives furent vaines. Elle perdit son sourire en voyant Mary se retourner, la barre de métal entre les mains. Sa respiration se bloqua une seconde. La blonde lui fit un sourire empreint de prétention et envoya le métal la percuter en plein ventre avec toute la force dont elle était capable. La jeune fille aux cheveux courts émit un gémissement de douleur qu'elle tenta de réprimer, sans succès. Sa seule pensée cohérente fut que ses côtes n'avaient, heureusement, pas été touchées. L'adolescente aux cheveux longs réitéra son action, toujours en dessous des côtes, et Chloé tomba à genoux sur le sol. La blonde fit un signe de tête à ses camarades pour qu'elles lâchent leur victime. En effet, cette dernière n'était de toute façon plus en état de s'enfuir, ou en tout cas pas assez rapidement pour leur échapper. La brune porta la main à son abdomen en serrant les lèvres pour ne pas montrer à quel point ces coups la faisaient souffrir. Elle trouva que son agresseur avait une force surprenante. Mary se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui avait relevé la tête pour la regarder d'un air suffisant qui aurait pu paraître inapproprié vu la position de la personne à qui cet air appartenait, mais qui rendait toute sa dignité à la victime. Toujours en tenant la barre de sa main gauche, la blonde prit un peu d'élan et tenta de donner un coup de pied à l'adolescente toujours à genoux sur le sol mais cette dernière l'esquiva en s'élançant vers l'arrière. Mais la meneuse en profita pour réussir à l'atteindre d'un autre coup de pied, à l'estomac cette fois. Chloé se demandait comment il était possible de ne pas vomir après un tel coup mais son estomac semblait fait en béton armé car il ne laissait rien remonter. Elle s'impressionnait elle même.

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu le pensais puisque j'ai réussi à te battre, argua la meneuse.

Choé aurait aimé répondre mais elle n'en eut ni le temps ni la force :

— Chlodd, mon conseil est toujours d'actualité : suicide toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des amis à qui tu manquerais. Tu finiras seule et malheureuse parce que personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu es pathétique, trop minable pour servir à quelque chose. Et puis je plains tes parents parce qu'avoir une ratée pour fille, ce ne doit pas être facile à supporter tous les jours. Tu es un poids pour tes parents et pour tous ceux qui sont obligés de te côtoyer. Je suis sûre que tu peux le voir, tu sais, ce dégoût dans les yeux de tes parents. Qui peut leur en vouloir, tout le monde aurait honte d'être l'un de tes parents ou ne serait-ce que d'avoir un lien de parenté avec toi. »

Il était rare que Chloé se soucie de l'avis de quelqu'un mais quand il semblait si honnête et qu'il était prononcé avec tant de conviction, il était difficile de passer outre. Son coeur se serra douloureusement, comme transpercé par des milliers de petites aiguilles. Elle se sentait humiliée et s'imagina courir jusqu'à la route à 15 mètres de là pour se précipiter devant la première voiture qui passerait. Mary avait raison, elle n'avait aucun ami et n'était absolument pas faite pour la vie en société. Et ce regard que ses parents posaient sur elle, et qu'il lui arrivait d'intercepter, n'était pas pour lui faire prendre confiance en elle. Elle se sentait vide et des larmes commencèrent à rouler doucement sur ses joues, de colère, de honte et de tristesse.

Soudain, la blonde qui lui faisait auparavant face s'écarta. Chloé releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle pour s'y appuyer. Le bras de l'adolescente aux cheveux longs regardait avec terreur les flammes qui étaient apparues sur ses deux bras. Elle tentait de hurler de douleur mais aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles des personnes présentes dans la ruelle ou dans les rues adjacentes. La brune se releva aussi rapidement que la douleur le lui permettait pendant que les amies de Mary éteignaient le feu sur les bras de cette dernière à l'aide de leurs vestes. La blonde pleurait de douleur et avait le visage rouge. Une fille au cheveux bouclés dont Chloé ignorait le nom se pencha vers son amie et l'informa qu'elles l'emmenaient à l'hôpital à une rue de là et l'aida à se relever laborieusement. Une deuxième fille s'avança pour aider la première. Mary regarda fixement l'adolescente qu'elle venait d'agresser sans hésitation et vociféra contre cette dernière :

« C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu as essayé de me tuer ! Les filles sont témoins, tu as essayé de me tuer ! Tu es malade, tu mériterais d'aller en prison ou de te faire interner ! Danger public ! Je vais porter plainte et tu vas être envoyée en prison !

— Je ne peux pas être envoyée en prison bécasse, injuria la brune avec tout le mépris qu'il était possible de mettre dans sa voix, je suis mineure. »

Mary lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne répondit pas, choquée et à court d'arguments solides, sa meute l'emmenant de force en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

* * *

Chloé Allchurch passa la porte de sa maison, l'impression de subir dix points de côtés en même temps. Elle avait franchi les cent mètres qui la séparaient de son habitat, tentant de ne pas montrer sa douleur et de garder un air naturel pour ne pas qu'on la fixe comme une bête étrange.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à la manière dont le feu avait pu s'allumer sur le bras de Mary. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait même si la blonde semblait avoir eu une hallucination où elle prenait de l'essence et un briquet pour l'incendier. Chloé s'imagina plusieurs scénarios tous aussi impossibles les uns que les autres sans parvenir à trouver une explication réaliste à ce qui avait déclencher le feu.

Sa père, alors dans la cuisine, leva les yeux pour les poser sur sa fille aînée et aperçut du sang séché du côté droit de sa bouche. Il lança par curiosité :

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Rien, répondit l'adolescente avec désinvolture. »

Le père haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il ne la croyait pas mais n'insista pas davantage avant de se replonger dans la confection du repas.

Chloé sentit son ventre se tordre par le désintérêt flagrant de ses parents pour son bien être et même sa santé. Elle s'imaginait rentrer chez elle, un bras en moins, et ses parents lui demander de ne pas tacher la moquette avec son sang. Elle monta les escaliers en élevant la voix pour informer son père qu'elle ne mangerait pas ce soir là et monta se coucher, préoccupée.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall s'élança dans son bureau après avoir gravi les escaliers et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où un hibou frappait frénétiquement contre la vitre, semblant vouloir briser la vitre pour se glisser à l'intérieur de lui même. L'Écossaise décrocha la lettre qui venait d'arriver. Elle portait le cachet du ministère.

 _Chère Mme McGonagall,_

 _Notre département se permet de prendre contact avec vous afin de vous entretenir d'un problème urgent. Aujourd'hui, 23 août 2015, à 17 heures et 21 minutes, une sorcière a été surprise en train d'utiliser sa magie contre une moldue et devant d'autres moldues. Les mémoires des concernées ont été modifiées afin de remédier au problème, et les blessures de la moldue qui a subi une brûlure à un haut degré à été soignée afin de ne pas paraître étrange._

 _Lorsqu'il a été question de renvoyer la jeune sorcière de son établissement scolaire, aucune trace d'elle n'a été trouvée dans les listes des élèves inscrits dans toutes les écoles répertoriées dans nos archives. C'est ce qui nous a poussés à penser que la sorcière ne serait pas en âge d'être scolarisée. Imaginez donc notre surprise lorsque nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une adolescente de 16 ans, Chloé Allchurch. Or tous les enfants à cet âge sont scolarisés ou ont été inscrits dans un établissement scolaire._

 _Le Ministère de la Magie considère Poudlard comme une école de grande envergure et aucun problème n'ayant eu lieu pour l'instant, le ministère n'a jamais eu à l'esprit de remettre en question la Plume d'Acceptation et le Livre des Admissions. Cependant, un tel évènement ne saurait rester sans conséquence, puisqu'il remettrait en cause beaucoup de choses qui semblaient acquises, comme la détection des sorciers nés de parents moldus. En effet, l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ne semble plus être en mesure d'assurer cette fonction malgré toutes les affirmations de vos prédécesseurs._

 _En conséquence, nous vous demandons expressément de vous rendre au Ministère de la Magie dès que vous recevrez ce hibou, afin de régler les problèmes engendrés par cette situation. Le ministre de la magie vous recevra à votre arrivée. Ayez l'amabilité de ne pas communiquer les informations contenues dans cette lettre à la presse ou à quiconque si vous n'en recevez pas l'autorisation explicite d'un responsable du Ministère de la Magie._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Mme McGonagall, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Karen Wipord_

 _Service des usages abusifs de la magie_

La directrice, intriguée, se dirigea avec empressement vers son bureau et s'assit derrière celui-ci avant d'ouvrir le tiroir le plus haut à sa droite. Elle en sortit un carnet gris et épais. L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose ouvrit avec difficulté le carnet en question et feuilleta quelques pages avant de s'arrêter et de laisser son index parcourir la page. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne trouva pas le nom de _Chloé Allchurch_ parmi les noms de tous les élèves ayant jamais été inscrits à Poudlard.

La femme se releva précipitamment de son siège et courut presque jusqu'à la porte. Elle dévala les escaliers aussi vite que son âge le lui permettait et arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une petite tour fermée à clé où jamais aucun élève n'avait pénétré. Elle glissa une clé en or dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Elle monta les escaliers qui la mèneraient à l'objet décrit comme le mystère absolu par tous les directeurs de Poudlard ayant jamais existé. Elle poussa une seconde porte et découvrit le Livre des Admissions et le Plume d'Acceptation qui reposait paresseusement dans son encrier sans encre. Le seul et unique processus de sélection des élèves étudiant à Poudlard.

Les quatre fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie — Helga Poufsouffle, Salazard Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor — avaient déposé cette plume et ce livre lors de la construction du château et aucune main humaine ne toucha plus jamais, ni le livre, ni la plume. Lorsqu'un enfant manifestait ses premiers signes de magie, la plume délaissait son encrier pour écrire son nom sur les pages du Livre d'Admission. Pour les cracmols, qui conservent un peu de magie provenant de leurs parents, le Livre d'Admission se refermait lorsque la plume tentait d'y écrire leur nom. En effet, il s'agissait de traces laissées par les parents et non de la manifestation de leurs pouvoirs. Grâce à cette vigilance, aucun cracmol n'étudia jamais à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'une vérité facilement vérifiable étant donné qu'un cracmol n'aurait jamais pu réaliser un sortilège, ce qui l'aurait dénoncé immédiatement auprès de ses professeurs, notamment de sortilèges et de métamorphose.

En revanche, il semblait que l'inverse se soit produit. Mais il était vrai que l'on ne pouvait vérifier si un sorcier n'avait pas été oublié. La directrice de Poudlard s'avança vers le livre et, sans le toucher, se pencha pour distinguer le nom des sorciers inscrits récemment. À côté de la date _23 août 2015_ et de l'heure _17 heures et 21 minutes_ , on pouvait distinguer le nom de _Chloé Allchurch_ et, un peu plus loin, _16 ans_.

Minerva descendit les escaliers en toute hâte, referma la porte à clé, et s'élança en direction de la pièce qui accueillait son bureau directorial. Dans son empressement, elle claqua la porte et le bruit résonna dans la pièce au point de réveiller certains directeurs qui grognèrent de mécontentement avant de se rendormir. Cependant, deux d'entre eux restèrent éveillés. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait inquiet et ses yeux fixaient intensément l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, fermait les yeux et feintait le sommeil pour écouter en toute impunité une conversation qu'il pensait pouvoir être confidence.

« Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? Vous semblez agitée et l'un des tableaux vient de me dire que vous filiez à travers le château comme si votre vie en dépendait, s'enquit le vieil homme.

— Oh Albus ! Je crains que Poudlard ne subisse bientôt bientôt beaucoup de remontrances de la part de la communauté magique, commença ladite Minerva. »

Si Severus Rogue n'était pas fait de toile, son coeur aurait battu plus rapidement. Enfin, quelque chose venait troubler sa vie calme et ennuyeuse.

* * *

*Chlodd est un mélange entre le prénom "Chloé" et le mot "odd" qui signifie "bizarre".

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont disponibles sur mon forum dont le lien est accessible sur mon profil. Le forum n'est pas là que pour les réponses aux reviews, vous pouvez aller y faire un tour si vous le souhaitez.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Disclaimer : Le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire pas d'argent de la publication de cette fiction.

* * *

À cette heure de la soirée, la majorité de la population magique savourait le fait rentrer chez elle après une longue, épuisante et parfois ennuyeuse journée de travail. Les retardataires étaient punis par la pluie qui s'abattait durement sur leurs épaules et maudissaient la météo capricieuse du Royaume Uni. La nuit était tombée et les artères remplies de vie la journée devenaient des allées grises et effrayantes. Les réverbères peinaient à éclairer plus de quelques mètres et offraient une allure de film d'horreur aux rues presque désertes. Les sorciers, qui trouvaient des moyens d'esquiver le mauvais temps grâce à la magie, n'utilisaient plus que des moyens de déplacement magiques.

Ce fut pour cette raison que lorsque Minerva McGonagall pénétra au huitième étage du Ministère de la Magie, dans l'atrium, elle fut surprise par le nombre d'individus arrivant par les cheminées en même temps qu'elle. L'Écossaise entendit un homme passer à côté d'elle jurer contre les sorciers encombrant le réseau des cheminées.

« Pourtant, on le répète à chaque fois. En cas d'intempéries, ne pas saturer le réseau pour éviter les accidents, s'écria une femme aux cheveux verts à l'intention d'un homme mince et petit. On dénombre déjà quatre cas de démembrement. Bien fait pour eux, si vous voulez mon avis. »

La directrice de Poudlard regarda l'homme acquiescer et, reconnaissant l'un de ses anciens élèves, soupira avant de se diriger vers des grandes portes en or situées au fond de l'atrium. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris en bois sombre et vernis et le parquet sombre recouvrant le sol était ciré à la perfection. Elle parvint dans un second hall, plus petit, regroupant une vingtaine d'ascenseurs qui permettaient d'accéder aux différents étages du Ministère de la Magie.

Les ascenseurs étant tous occupés, elle se glissa dans celui semblait le moins rempli et appuya sur le bouton du Niveau 1. L'ascenseur s'élança violemment et quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'une voix féminine annonçait :

« Niveau 6, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage. »

Quelques personnes se précipitèrent dans le couloir sans regard en arrière. L'ascenseur trembla et redescendit. Bientôt, on entendit :

« Niveau 3, Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, Quartier Général des Oubliators, Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des moldus. »

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose retrouve seule car les autres individus étaient tous descendus à ce niveau. L'ascenseur descendit deux étages et la voix féminine conclut :

« Niveau 1, Présidence, Ministre de la Magie et Cabinet du Ministre »

McGonagall s'avança et sentit les portes se refermer derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cet endroit. Une salle ovale s'étendait devant elle. La décoration ressemblait à celle de l'atrium mais avec un plus grand soucis du détail et encore mieux entretenue. De nombreux sièges étaient positionnés dans la première moitié de l'ovale, témoignage des longues attentes nécessaires pour que le Ministre de la Magie ait enfin du temps à vous accorder. Ils étaient d'un bleu foncé et semblaient tellement confortables qu'on aurait pu s'y endormir, ce qui devait sûrement parfois arriver. Quelques mètres plus loin, deux bureaux étaient installés au milieu de la pièce, dans le sens de la longueur et légèrement inclinés pour surveiller du coin de l'oeil ceux qui pouvaient arriver. Les bureaux des sous-secrétaires du Ministre de la Magie. Et, à l'opposé de l'entrée du petit hall, là où l'ascenseur était situé, se situait une épaisse porte qui semblait être en bronze. Un écriteau affichait « _Cabinet du Ministre de la Magie_ ».

La pièce était vide et Minerva avança avec détermination au fond de la pièce. Elle frappa et la porte s'ouvrit, la laissant voir le Ministre de la Magie assis derrière son bureau. Il posa la lettre qu'il lisait et leva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue en souriant :

« Ah ! Minerva ! Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre dès maintenant d'accord sur ce que nous allons faire concernant la scolarité de l'adolescente et la version à donner à la communauté magique, se réjouit le Ministre.

— Bonjour Kingsley. Je dois vous avouer que ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour l'instant est la scolarité et le futur de cette jeune fille, Chloé Allchurch, si je ne me trompe pas, fit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Effectivement. En fait, dans le cas où vous accepteriez, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit scolarisée dans votre école, se risqua l'homme.

— Poudlard ? Si j'en crois la lettre que j'ai reçu plus tôt, vous remettez pourtant en cause son fonctionnement, précisa Minerva, l'air sévère.

— La sélection des élèves a été remise en cause. Pas son fonctionnement scolaire et pédagogique, corrigea Kingsley en tentant de ne pas énerver la Directrice.

— Le Livre des Admissions n'a jamais commis aucune erreur, que cette erreur soit de répertorier un cracmol ou d'oublier un sorcier. Si le nom de Chloé Allchurch n'apparaît que maintenant, c'est qu'aucun acte magique n'avait été effectué jusqu'ici, certifia Minerva. De plus, Poudlard ne s'est jamais opposé à ce que le ministère détecte les sorciers.

— Vous savez bien que le Ministère ne possède aucun moyen de rivaliser avec le Livre des Admissions. Mais il est vrai qu'aucun acte magique sur des moldus ou devant des moldus n'a jamais été reporté dans les écoles qu'elle a fréquenté ou à son domicile, concéda le Ministre.

— Je m'occuperai de la scolarité de Mlle Allchurch. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons nous y prendre mais je trouverai un moyen, ne vous inquiétez pas. Qu'allez vous décider pour la presse ?

— Je pensais dire la vérité. Pour être honnête, nous n'aurons peut être pas le choix. Une connaissance qui travaille en tant qu'Auror m'a informé que des rumeurs circuleraient déjà à propos de négligences sur une née moldue. Aucun nom n'a été cité mais cela risquerait d'arriver, prévint Kingsley.

— N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de permettre à cette jeune de fille de conserver l'anonymat ? demanda l'Écossaise. Si je me souviens bien, Harry Potter, qui a été beaucoup médiatisé à l'adolescence, a eu du mal à le supporter.

— Je le sais bien mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'empêcher cela. Nous pourrions tenter d'engager quelque chose mais Chloé sera majeure dans quelques jours. Or, nous savons vous et moi que si nous faisons cette demande, on nous rira au nez sans obtenir ce que nous voulons, déplora Mr Shacklebolt. Il faudra la soutenir au mieux. Et puis si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me le demander, vous le savez, sourit-il.

— J'aurais besoin de l'adresse de ma future élève. Je crois que cela sera tout pour l'instant, conclut l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

Le Soleil se levait sur le Royaume Uni, apportant avec lui une nouvelle journée interminable. Un faux mouvement réveilla la douleur dans l'abdomen de Chloé Allchurch. Cette même douleur la fit faire un mouvement brusque ce qui propulsa durement sa tête contre le mur qui touchait son lit. Elle grogna et décréta que la vie était tout sauf bien faite. Elle se redressa sur son lit pour se retrouver en position assise, affichant une grimace caractéristique de son humeur, toujours les yeux fermés. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la moquette rose pale de très mauvais goût qui recouvrait le sol de sa chambre et de toutes les pièces de la maison, soit dit en passant, la salle de bain exceptée. Ce rose donnait mal à la tête et sa mère s'entêtait à le parfumer d'un parfum floral nauséabond. Elle se voyait très nettement descendre à la cuisine et attraper le plus gros couteau possible avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour y arracher la moquette sauvagement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas collée au sol et la tentation n'en était que plus grande.

Elle s'élança vers sa commode, attrapa le tee-shirt le plus large qu'elle puisse trouver, puis enfila un jean foncé qu'elle trouva dans son armoire. Elle enfila de vieilles converses noires, jeta un vague regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain et considéra que ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez hirsutes pour être coiffés. Ses cheveux bruns étaient très courts depuis des années. En effet, ses cheveux épais semblant vivre leur propre vie sur son crâne, elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux privilégier le côté pratique.

L'adolescente descendit les escaliers sans aucune grâce pour prendre son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle pensa que ses parents auraient pu oublier leurs clés mais rien n'aurait justifié qu'ils rentrent plus tôt de l'Église. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, et découvrit une femme aux cheveux gris tirés en un chignon sévère. Elle portait des lunettes et possédait un regard aussi sévère que sa coiffure. Ses vêtements étaient plutôt étranges mais Chloé respectait les goûts vestimentaires de chacun et n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Cependant, ce qui la perturba davantage fut que les quelques moldus qui passaient alors pas là ne firent pas attention à elles. Elle s'étonna de ne pas voir la femme recevoir des regards moqueurs pour sa tenue originale. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Chloé, elle demanda avec un fort accent écossais :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Est ce que je suis bien au domicile de Theresa et Russell Allchurch ?

— Oui mais ils ne sont pas là pour l'instant. Si c'est important vous pouvez les attendre dans le salon, proposa Chloé, hésitante. Ils devraient rentrer dans une heure environ.

— Je veux bien, merci. Tu dois être Chloé ?

L'adolescente dévisagea l'inconnue qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et qui semblait attendre une réponse.

— Oui. Je ne veux pas vous paraître impolie mais pourquoi êtes vous là ? lança franchement la brune.

— Je suppose que tu es assez âgée pour que je t'en parle sans la présence de tes parents. Pouvons nous nous asseoir ? J'ai peur que cela ne soit assez long et mes jambes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Chloé conduisit la nouvelle venue dans le salon où elle la fit s'asseoir. Elle se glissa dans la cuisine et ramena un verre d'eau à la femme qui avait pris place dans le canapé.

— Je vous proposerais bien du thé mais, et ne vous vexez pas, si vous en buvez vous allez mettre beaucoup plus de temps à me raconter ce que vous faites là et comme je suis très curieuse, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrai attendre jusque là.

Minerva McGonagall, étrangement, sourit devant l'impertinence de la jeune fille face à elle.

— Je commence dans ce cas. Je sais que tu vas probablement trouver ridicule ce que je vais te dire mais j'ai besoin que tu me laisses te dire tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je suis directrice d'une école plutôt prestigieuse appelée Poudlard, fit elle. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler car son existence est tenue secrète.

— Quel est l'intérêt de garder son école secrète ? Si personne n'en a connaissance alors personne ne vient s'y inscrire, remarqua Chloé.

— Parce que les élèves ne peuvent pas s'inscrire. Ils sont sélectionnés selon un critère précis puis on leur propose d'intégrer notre école. Ils sont bien entendus libres de choisir s'ils veulent intégrer Poudlard, assura la veuve.

— Et quel est ce critère ? s'enquit l'adolescente, avide d'informations.

— Il faut que l'élève soit capable de faire de la magie, déclara son interlocutrice.

— Comme sortir un lapin de son chapeau ? plaisanta la plus jeune. Je veux bien que la magie soit quelque chose de très apprécié, mais est ce que vous arrivez à avoir beaucoup d'élèves ? Sans vouloir juger, rares sont ceux qui ont pour sérieuse ambition de devenir magiciens.

— Je ne parle pas de ce genre de magie, énonça la directrice.

Elle souleva la cape qu'elle portait et glissa sa main droite dans les plis de sa robe. Lorsque Chloé revit la main de son interlocutrice, cette dernière tenait un long bout de bois. La brune leva un sourcil, sceptique, et s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

— Accroche toi au accoudoirs et ne fais pas de gestes brusques s'il te plaît.

L'adolescente eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer d'un signe bref de la tête. La vieille femme prononça une formule que Chloé ne comprit pas et qui semblait être du latin. Lentement, le brune se sentit monter dans les airs. Elle regarda le sol et constata avec un intérêt non dissimulé que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre.

— Comment est-ce que vous faites ça ? interrogea la jeune fille, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Le fauteuil revint se poser délicatement sur le sol et intéressée, Chloé regarda fixement la directrice.

— Il est difficile d'expliquer d'où vient exactement la magie mais une chose est sûre, Chloé Allchurch, toi aussi tu peux l'utiliser.

— Je n'ai jamais soulevé d'objets comme vous l'avez fait, vous savez. Je pense que vous vous trompez, détrompa la fille de moldus.

— Tu te souviens sûrement de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, n'est ce pas ? L'une de tes camarades d'école a pris feu juste devant toi. Tu n'es plus une enfant, je suppose que tu t'es demandée ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Mon hypothèse la plus probable était qu'une crème cosmétique qu'elle se serait étalée sur les bras devait contenir un produit inflammable. Après tout, peut être qu'il y a eu une étincelle que je n'ai pas vu et qui a déclenché le feu, argumenta la jeune fille, fronçant les sourcils. Mais si j'en crois l'expression de votre visage, vous pensez qu'il s'agit de magie comme la vôtre, déduisit elle.

— J'en suis même certaine. Il a fallu modifier la mémoire des jeunes filles qui ont été témoins de la scène et soigner une certaine Mary, la jeune fille que vous avez … enflammée, à défaut de mot plus approprié. »

* * *

Dans le Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre, dans le Wiltshire, se trouvait un grand manoir entouré d'un encore plus grand domaine. Un homme d'environ soixante ans entreprit de monter au premier étage. S'il avait été dépourvu de pouvoirs, il aurait sans doute peiner à gravir tant de marches. Mais les sorciers possédaient de nombreuses potions et une médecine suffisamment poussée pour offrir aux êtres pourvus de magie une vie plus longue et en meilleure santé que s'ils avaient été de simples moldus.

Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la première porte à gauche et trouva celle qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait d'une grande femme femme mince et blonde. Elle était assise sur un lit aux couvertures noires. La pièce était plutôt sombre malgré la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le Sud. Narcissa Malfoy se trouvait dos à la porte et l'on ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'elle faisait mais sa tête était baissée. Son mari, habitué, savait que sa femme tenait entre ses mains un cadre photo et une lettre qu'elle devait déjà connaître par coeur. L'homme s'approcha de Mme Malfoy et s'assit à côté d'elle :

« Tu ne devrais pas passer tout ton temps à ressasser de vieux souvenirs si cela te met dans cet état, Narcissa, commença Lucius.

— Je n'y passe pas tout mon temps. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous n'avons peut être pas bien cherché, avoua Narcissa, sans trace d'émotions dans la voix. »

Mais Lucius connaissait sa femme et savait que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'éprouvait rien. Il prit la photo et la lettre que tenait la femme et les posa sur le lit derrière lui. Il prit lui prit la main et l'emmena en dehors de la pièce, dans l'espoir vain de lui changer les idées. Il savait que la semaine suivante, cette humeur maussade disparaîtrait de l'esprit de se femme, comme chaque année. Cela faisait presque 17 ans que Narcissa avait perdu sa sœur et son souvenir lui était toujours aussi douloureux, particulièrement à cette époque de l'année, anniversaire de sa mort.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Minerva McGonagall était toujours assise dans le canapé de la famille Allchurch avec, en face d'elle, sa future élève. Celle dernière demanda :

« J'ai une question. Vous dites que j'ai allumé ce feu par la magie. Imaginons que ce soit vrai. Je n'en ai fait qu'une seule fois si j'en crois ce que vous me dites. Comment avez vous su que j'avais pratiqué la magie ? Et surtout, comment pouvez vous être sûre que j'arriverai à en refaire ? Peut être qu'il s'agissait de la seule magie que j'arriverai à produire de toute vie, confia la jeune fille.

— Je ne vous cache pas que vote cas est unique. Pour commencer, sachez qu'il existe un Ministère de la Magie qui s'occupe de repérer les individus de moins de 17 ans exerçant la magie. Après cela, vous êtes libre d'utiliser vos pouvoirs plus ou mois comme vous l'entendez à condition de ne pas exercer la magie en présence de moldus ou pire, sur des moldus. Pardon, laissez moi vous préciser, devant votre air interrogatif, que le terme "moldu" désigne une personne dénuée de pouvoir magiques et née de parents sans pouvoirs. Cependant, les enfants sorciers manifestent des signes de magie dès leur plus jeune âge. Ainsi, à leurs 11 ans, il est possible de les inscrire dans une école de sorcellerie comme celle que je dirige. Cependant, et aucun cas n'a jamais été répertorié, vous n'aviez pas montré de signe de magie avant hier soir. Si vous aviez commencé votre scolarité comme les autres élèves, vous feriez votre dernière année à l'école de magie cette année.

— Attendez, coupa la plus jeune, si je suis inscrite dans votre école, je n'ai pas le niveau pour intégrer la classe des dernières années. Je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas me sentir à l'aise parmi de jeunes enfants, s'excusa Chloé.

Minerva McGonagall sourit :

— Je ne pensais pas vous faire intégrer la classe des plus jeunes. En fait je pensais vous faire suivre des cours particuliers mais dans l'enceinte de l'école. Après tout, il n'y a rien de mieux pour s'intégrer que d'étudier dans un lieu rempli de monde. De plus, vous dormirez avec les autres élèves.

— Il s'agit d'un internat ? Je n'ai pas pensé à demander mais, est ce que cette école se situe loin d'ici ? Et puis le prix ? Je n'ai peut être pas assez d'argent pour m'inscrire, s'inquiéta l'adolescente. Est ce que vous proposez des bourses d'études ? »

La plus âgée s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et tenta d'expliquer à la brune en face d'elle le fonctionnement de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

* * *

La chaleur écrasante du mois d'août n'avait pas épargné la ville de Londres. Lorsque l'on regardait au loin, la vue de la population devenait floue, signe de la haute température. En traversant la ville, on pouvait voir les commerçants installer des ventilateurs pour inciter les acheteurs à entrer, ce que ces derniers faisaient plus que volontiers. Les habitants, peu habitués à une telle chaleur, semblaient fondre comme neige au Soleil. Aucune tenue, aussi légère et courte soit elle, n'empêchait les Londonniens et les touristes de dégouliner de sueur, rendant désagréable chaque geste exécuté. Certaines rues avaient été désertées plus tôt dans la matinée afin de se rafraîchir dans des lieux climatisés. Heureusement, la localisation souterraine du Ministère de la Magie permettait de conserver une température décente. Les niveaux les plus élevés avaient été protégés grâce à des sorts. Ainsi, la chaleur étouffante ne vint pas déranger les employés du Ministère dans leur travail.

Le Ministre de la Magie, situé au niveau le plus bas du Ministère, n'était pas rentré chez lui pour dormir la nuit passée. Cependant, il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue et continuait de s'occuper des dossiers qui arrivaient sur son bureau, généralement par besoin d'une signature. Il sursauta en entendant ses secrétaires contester. Lorsque cela arrivait, il savait que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans son bureau sans vouloir patienter. Ainsi, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsque le fameux Harry Potter, directeur du Bureau des Aurors, pénétra dans son bureau. Kingsley Shacklebolt fit un signe à son cadet et l'invita à prendre place sur l'une des chaises en face de son bureau.

« Je sais que vous êtes occupés mais il faut que je vous informe d'un problème important. Je vous ai envoyé un rapport mais si j'en juge par toutes la paperasse sur votre bureau, le temps que vous le lisiez, je serai déjà grand-père, commença l'élu.

— Je vous l'accorde. Bonjour à toi aussi Harry. De quoi s'agit il ? demanda calmement et avec intérêt l'homme chauve.

— Désolé, s'excusa l'intéressé. Vous vous souvenez des enlèvements et meurtres en série qui ont eu lieu sur des familles de sang pur, n'est ce pas ? vérifia le plus jeune.

— Bien sûr, il est assez difficile d'oublier cette affaire une fois qu'on a vu l'état des corps retrouvés, se désola le Ministre de la Magie.

— Plus aucune disparition qui correspond au schéma habituel n'a été enregistrée depuis dix sept ans, informa le survivant. Je n'étais pas directeur du Bureau à l'époque et comme je venais juste d'intégrer le service je n'étais pas autorisé à participer à l'enquête. Cependant mon prédécesseur a laissé un dossier complet sur l'affaire parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'élucider. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard et ça m'a rappelé quelque chose que j'avais lu lors de l'un de mes voyages en France il y a deux ans. De nombreux décès et enlèvements de sangs purs ont été observés depuis maintenant environ huit ans, annonça Harry. Et les corps étaient à chaque fois retrouvés dans des états vraiment horribles.

— Tu penses qu'il s'agit des mêmes personnes ? supposa le plus âgé. Peut être qu'il s'agit de copieurs. Après tout, il s'est écoulé environ cinq ans entre les deux séries.

— Justement non. J'ai envoyé un hibou aux Ministères des autres pays européens et l'Allemagne nous a renvoyé une réponse positive. En fait, la dernière personne tuée au Royaume Uni par cette organisation est Bellatrix Lestrange. Ensuite, environ deux mois plus tard, ce sont des sangs purs allemands qui ont été victimes, et ce durant un peu plus de huit ans. Ensuite, les attaques ont cessé et ont recommencé en France, résuma l'élu.

Le Ministre fronçait les sourcils et le fils de James Potter était incapable de dire si il croyait à ce qui lui semblait être une évidence.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Cela semble trop bien correspondre pour être une simple coïncidence, admit Kingsley. Je crois que le mieux serait de proposer de l'aide aux Français et de proposer à l'Allemagne de nous rejoindre …

— Je ne pense pas que ce sera utile, coupa Harry. Les meurtres en France ont cessé il y a deux mois. Nous avons déjà un nouvel enlèvement de sang pur chez nous. »

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont disponibles sur mon forum dont le lien est accessible sur mon profil. Le forum n'est pas là que pour les réponses aux reviews, vous pouvez aller y faire un tour si vous le souhaitez.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Disclaimer : Le monde Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire pas d'argent de la publication de cette fiction.

* * *

La matinée de ce lundi 24 août 2015 allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. La chaleur était toujours étouffante et difficilement supportable. Les rues se remplissaient doucement des Londoniens qui n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de sortir pour honorer un rendez vous ou pour remplir leurs estomacs affamés. Les plus malins s'arrêtaient plusieurs fois durant leur périple afin de pouvoir bénéficier de l'ombre et de la fraîcheur de certains commerces. Les plus téméraires, quant à eux, marchaient le plus vite possible dans les rues remplies de passants recouverts de sudation, priant pour arriver le plus vite possible à leur destination.

L'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard avait pu échapper aux hausses de températures grâce à sa localisation, bien plus au Nord que n'importe quelle ville anglaise. La femme qui dirigeait cette école aurait aimé en dire autant, mais des obligations l'avaient retenues dans la capitale britannique. En effet, elle était venue annoncer une nouvelle importante à une adolescente dont le nom était Chloé Allchurch. Cette nouvelle allait changer la vie entière de ladite jeune fille, qui avait, aux yeux de Minerva McGonagall, déjà trouvé une place dans le monde moldu, le monde qui l'avait vue naître.

La veuve avait, après avoir rassasié la curiosité de sa future élève, obtenu une tasse de thé. Elle n'avait pas expliqué tout le fonctionnement de l'école qu'elle avait en charge, la tâche étant sûrement trop longue à accomplir. Minerva avait simplement expliqué que Poudlard avait un fond spécialement destiné à ceux qui ont besoin d'assistance pour se procurer des livres et des robes de sorcier. La directrice précisa cependant que ses grimoires devraient sans doutes être achetés d'occasion.

« Où achète-t-on des grimoires ? interrogea Chloé, curieuse.

— Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit McGonagall, un sentiment de déjà vu s'insinuant en elle, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à identifier à quel moment elle avait déjà entendu cela. C'est à Londres, pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs. Mais je t'expliquerai comment y accéder plus tard.

— D'accord, mais est ce que je peux vous demander le prix pour intégrer votre école ? osa la plus jeune.

— L'École obtient des subventions du Ministère, qui permettent de payer les professeurs, les équipements et la nourriture. Par contre il faudra payer tes parchemins, tes plumes, ton animal de compagnie si tu en veux un, et un balai si tu préfères avoir le tien. mais ils sont plutôt coûteux, avertit la plus âgée. En ne cherchant pas à acheter les objets les moins abordables, tu pourras sans problèmes te les payer, ne t'en fais pas.

Chloé sourit brièvement mais la directrice de sa future école ajouta :

— J'en parlerai avec tes parents mais nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes de familles ne pouvant pas scolariser ses enfants pour un manque d'argent, rassura la directrice.

L'adolescente avait perdu son sourire en écoutant les mots de son aînée.

— Je sais que ma demande va vous paraître étrange mais s'il vous plaît ne dites pas à mes parents que cette école est une école de magie. Il faut que vous leur disiez qu'il s'agit d'un établissement scolaire comme un autre en trouvant une excuse pour me faire changer de lycée, fit Chloé. Ils ne comprendront pas, je les connais bien.

— Je suis désolée mais vous êtes mineure, je n'ai pas le choix, expliqua la veuve.

— Demain matin je serai majeure Madame, s'il vous plaît considérez que c'est déjà le cas.

Minerva dévisagea la jeune fille en face d'elle. Cela semblait tellement important pour elle qu'elle hésita quelques secondes avant de tout de même ajouter en secouant la tête :

— Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Vous n'êtes techniquement toujours pas majeure chez les sorciers et en tant que sorcière née de parents moldus, vous serez encore mineure dans ce monde pendant un moment, déplora ladite Minerva.

La plus jeune était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer ses deux parents, avant de se claquer. Aucune messe n'avait lieu le mardi mais ses parents, alors en vacances, avaient décidé de participer à la collecte de fonds qui avait lieu ce jour là. Ils passaient le plupart de leur temps libre à s'investir dans leur religion, quitte à négliger toute vie sociale. Chloé pensait souvent qu'ils n'étaient pas de très grands croyants, chose qu'elle aurait respectée, mais des fanatiques. Sa mère se précipita dans le salon pour poser le sac qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et aperçut sa fille en compagnie d'une femme plutôt âgée et accoutrée de manière plus que ridicule.

— Qui êtes vous ? demanda la mère de l'adolescente, ses sourcils se fronçant de manière soupçonneuse. »

* * *

Contrairement à la ville de Londres qui était plutôt calme à cause de problèmes climatiques, le Ministère de la Magie était en pleine effervescence. Dans les ascenseurs, les sorciers se pressaient les uns contre les autres avec force dans le but de profiter d'une longue pause déjeuner. Heureusement, tous ne laissaient pas des départements déserts le temps de plus d'une heure. En effet, les départements à hautes responsabilités devaient toujours rester actifs et disponibles en cas de problèmes. Parmi ces départements à hautes responsabilités, on pouvait citer le Département de la justice Magique.

Après avoir expliqué la situation plus que délicate au Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter était retourné au Bureau des Aurors, bureau dont il était le directeur. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs tentait de trouver un indice qui aurait pu lui indiquer qui avait enlevé la sang pur qu'était Pansy Parkinson. Il se souvenait de ses années Poudlard avec nostalgie et, même s'il avait détesté la jeune fille au visage dur, sans réussir à l'apprécier par la suite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la plaindre. Les images des corps des victimes retrouvées auparavant avaient toujours montré beaucoup de blessures, qui étaient la preuve d'une mort douloureuse et de mauvais traitements au préalable. Après plus de dix sept ans sans le moindre indice, il doutait de pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit qui lui permette de la retrouver à temps pour lui sauver la vie. De plus, il ne savait pas exactement quand l'ancienne serpentard serait tuée, ce qui rendait son avenir encore plus incertain.

Ce qui perturbait Harry par dessus tout, était la torture que semblaient avoir subi les sorciers. Il était peu courant, pour les meurtriers sorciers, de recourir aussi systématiquement à une telle mutilation des corps, eux qui privilégiaient le plus souvent les sorts, impardonnables dans la plupart des cas. Ainsi, dans ces cas là, les corps ne comportaient que peu de traces visibles de souffrance. Comme la détection de traces laissées par le sortilège doloris étaient assez difficilement repérables, l'élu était incapable de dire si les agresseurs de Pansy Parkinson avaient ou non utilisé ce processus. Le Directeur du Bureau des Auror ignorait donc si ceux qu'il cherchait pouvaient être des moldus ou étaient forcément des sorciers.

Il soupira longuement et leva les yeux vers la porte. Il n'y avait eu, encore une fois, aucun témoin notable, et, bien que l'agression ait eu lieu dans le monde moldu, aucune caméra de surveillance n'avait filmé la scène. La victime se rendait chez une amie cracmol qui était elle même mariée à un moldu. Pansy Parkinson avait donc revu son opinion de la supériorité des sang pur.

Le meurtre des sang pur n'avait décidément aucun sens.

* * *

La ville de Londres savait probablement que ce qui allait se passer dans l'une de ses habitations allait amener beaucoup de bouleversements. Au contraire des adolescents que l'on ne souhaitait pas écouter car leur jugement était sous-estimé, Londres ne pouvait pas être écoutée car elle ne pouvait pas être entendue. Ainsi, on ne pouvait qu'à moitié blâmer le directrice de la fameuse école de Poudlard de l'erreur qu'elle allait commettre en annonçant aux parents d'une jeune fille que leur enfant unique était une sorcière. Elle l'apprendrait dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Le canapé qui se situait à la droite de le vieille femme était désormais occupé par les deux parents de sa future élève, future élève qui avait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, attendant ce qu'elle savait être inévitable. Chloé Allchurch avait pensé à continuer à lancer des regards désespérés à la femme en face d'elle mais elle savait que cela serait vain, en plus de lui apporter un air encore plus ridicule. La brune avait espéré, pour des raisons de facilité, conserver une cohabitation pacifique avec ses parents. Elle fut surprise de ne pas être aussi triste qu'elle aurait du l'être et cette pensée la perturba davantage. Elle se sentait comme soulagée mais ne parvint pas à expliquer cette sensation, elle qui avait été, la veille, si abattue lorsque Mary avait soulevé sa relation catastrophique avec ses parents.

La directrice ne faisait déjà plus attention à l'adolescente en face d'elle et se concentrait maintenant sur le couple. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle ne vit pas l'air étrange que la jeune fille aux cheveux courts avait alors sur le visage.

« Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. J'ai déjà discuté avec votre fille de la raison de ma venue. Je suis directrice d'une école et j'aimerais que Chloé vienne y étudier, commença calmement la vieille femme.

— Madame, je ne sais pas sur quel dossier vous avez sélectionné notre fille, mais vous allez être déçue. Notre fille avait certes d'excellents résultats il y a encore deux ans de cela mais depuis ses notes sont en chute libre, avertit la mère en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

— En fait, l'inscription dans l'école dont je m'occupe n'est pas déterminée par les résultats scolaires mais par d'autres aptitudes. Les matières enseignées n'y sont pas du tout les mêmes, informa la nouvelle venue.

— Quel genre d'aptitudes ? lança le père avec intérêt.

— Vous aurez du mal à me croire sur parole alors je vous propose de vous montrer plutôt. »

Chloé sentit son ventre se tordre, mais elle n'aurait su dire si elle angoissait ou si elle était simplement pleine d'excitation quant à ce qui allait se passer. Elle fut tentée de fixer sa future directrice pendant tout le temps que durerait son sortilège mais elle détourna les yeux lorsque la femme sortait sa baguette de sa robe. Elle préféra fixer intensément ses parents, pour voir leurs sentiments s'afficher sur leurs visages. La surprise était l'émotion qui permettait le mieux de visualiser les réelles pensées des individus car ils n'y étaient pas préparés. L'air de la brune était dur et attendait de pouvoir juger avec sévérité la réaction de ses parents. La nouvelle venue avait sûrement fait léviter un objet afin de convaincre les habitants les plus âgés de la petite maison. Son père fronçait les sourcils et il avala beaucoup de salive d'un seul coup, faisant bouger sa pomme d'Adam rapidement. La réaction de sa mère la laissa plus perplexe. Cette dernière fixait un coin du salon, sûrement l'objet qui s'était élevé dans les airs, sans laisser un quelconque sentiment visible sur son visage.

Son père ne sembla pas se souvenir qu'une inscription scolaire était en jeu puisqu'il se contenta de lever les yeux vers la vieille femme assise non loin de lui et de dire :

— Vous pensez que Chloé est capable de faire la même chose que vous, si je vous suis bien. Est ce que … cette … chose se soigne ? demanda ledit père, semblant hésiter à nommer le phénomène auquel il avait assisté.

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils, vexée, et répliqua :

— Pourquoi voudriez vous soigner ce qui est un don Monsieur ? La magie est un talent inné que peu de gens possèdent.

Le père serra les lèvres, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que la femme, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, venait de lui dire. Chloé n'avait cessé de fixer sa mère car sa réaction était particulièrement intrigante. Ladite mère lança un regard empli de dégoût mélangé à une lueur d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Pendant les quelques secondes que durèrent ce contact visuel, l'adolescente réalisa qu'elle avait parfaitement deviné ce qui allait se passer. Sa mère se leva et s'adressa directement à la seule autre femme dans la pièce :

— Si nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider alors je ne veux plus d'elle dans cette maison. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça mais ma fille est un monstre maintenant, articula la matriarche sans accorder un regard à sa fille qui fixait maintenant le sol d'un air absent. C'est probablement le Diable qui est à l'origine de cette malédiction. J'ai beau souhaiter que Dieu sauvera vos âmes, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être contaminée. Prenez ses affaires, emmenez la avec vous et surtout débrouillez vous pour qu'on ne la revoit plus sous ce toit, asséna durement la mère de la brune avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour qui que ce soit.

La plus surprise était sans doute le professeur McGonagall. Elle regardait avec effarement le couloir par lequel son interlocutrice venait de s'éclipser. Elle glissa un regard en direction de la plus jeune personne dans la pièce. Chloé cligna des yeux et les rouvrit lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de la veuve, un air impassible sur le visage. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement blessée et cela décontenança fortement la sorcière expérimentée. L'adolescente laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage :

— Je vous avais prévenu Madame. Je vais faire ma valise. J'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas me laisser sans toit sur la tête au moins, prononça la plus jeune.

La directrice hocha simplement la tête, se remettant doucement de sa surprise quant à la réaction des parents, et regarda Chloé se diriger vers le couloir. Si ses parents la mettaient à la porte, elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser à la rue. Le silence se fit et, dix longues secondes plus tard, on entendit des pas dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Minerva observa le père de l'adolescente. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper du fait que sa fille unique allait bientôt quitter sa maison d'enfance et que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il la verrait.

— Vous savez, il n'est pas trop tard pour faire changer votre femme d'avis. Si Chloé quitte cet endroit dans ces conditions, elle ne voudra jamais y revenir. Vous ne la reverrez plus jamais. Allez vous vraiment laisser des préjugés briser votre famille ? insista l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

— Je ne tenterai pas de convaincre ma femme qu'elle a tord parce que je pense qu'elle a raison. Chloé est notre fille alors , nous prierons pour vos âmes mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques avec les nôtres, conclut il d'un air froid. »

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, sûrement pour rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

Le Ministère de la Magie britannique était presque désert en ce milieu de journée. L'absence de l'habituel bruit de fond aurait pu être agréable si le silence n'en devenait pas assourdissant, donnant mal aux oreilles de ceux qui partiraient se rassasier une fois que tous les autres seraient rentrés. Une telle absence des fonctionnaires aurait pu sembler affolante si les services ne gardaient pas un minimum de leurs personnels pour régler les affaires urgentes qui pourraient survenir au moment des repas. Certains employés préféraient ce moment de la journée car il s'y passait rarement quelque chose, comme si le mal semblait s'asseoir pour déjeuner en famille. L'un des employés du Bureau des Aurors partageait cette opinion et s'arrangeait pour toujours s'occuper de cette période de la journée.

Ainsi, John Kean s'élançait en direction du bureau du Directeur du Bureau des Auros, Harry Potter. John Kean avait quelques années de moins que son supérieur hiérarchique et il se considérait chanceux de travailler avec celui qui avait réussi à débarrasser le monde du fléau qu'était Tom Jedusor. Cependant, si John pouvait se vanter d'être un Auror très doué, il se débrouillait toujours pour travailler le moins possible. Heureusement, il n'avait jamais compromis une mission malgré sa paresse. En effet, lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le terrain, Harry Potter avait toujours le plaisir de le voir se donner à son maximum. L'auror n'avait donc jamais été inquiété d'un quelconque renvoi.

Il frappa à la porte qui se dressait devant lui et, remettant sa robe de sorcier en place, entra lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'élu s'élever dans la pièce. L'homme aux cheveux noirs fixait la porte d'un air absent et ne cessa pas son activité même lorsque son employé s'engagea dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Ledit employé observa rapidement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et qui était plutôt grande, en tout cas plus grande que l'espace qu'on lui accordait à lui pour travailler. John Kean fut déstabilisé un instant par l'absence de volonté dans les yeux de son supérieur hiérarchique, lui qui d'habitude communiquait sa bonne humeur aux gens qui l'entouraient.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

Harry Potter leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et fit d'un ton sérieux :

— Je crois que ce métier m'use. Peut être que je devrais donner ma démission et ouvrir un magasin de quidditch.

L'employé avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris et ne semblait pas sûre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

— Pourquoi tu ferais cela ?

Le père de famille soupira et répondit :

— C'est à n'y rien comprendre. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'est mis en tête d'éliminer le plus de sang pur possibles, sans se soucier de leurs appartenances politiques, de leurs avis sur les statuts de sang ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Parmi les victimes on compte des pro sang pur comme des militants pour l'égalité des sangs. Qui peut détester les sang pur sous prétexte qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont nés comme cela. J'ai l'impression que ces meurtres ne sont commis que par plaisir. J'ai parfois honte d'appartenir à l'espèce humaine, tu vois ?

L'homme, toujours debout devant la porte, prit place sur l'un des deux sièges qui étaient disposées en face de Harry. Le Survivant semblait être en pleine crise existentielle et John n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il devait régler cela.

— Je ne suis pas certain d'être le mieux placé pour te montrer que les humains valent la peine qu'on se batte pour eux, hésita l'auror Kean. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu protèges les autres contre leurs semblables et contre eux mêmes. Tu as des enfants il me semble, ce doit être plus ou moins la même chose, tenta le plus jeune.

L'homme aux yeux verts sembla réfléchir aux propos de son employé lorsque ce dernier reprit avec un grand sourire :

— En fait, je viens pour t'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle. J'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandé. Nous avons examiné de plus près le lieu où Parkinson a été enlevée. Comme tu le sais, elle a transplané dans une petite rue déserte pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus, fit il en observant Harry hocher doucement la tête. Eh bien cette rue possède un sortilège pour repousser les moldus parce qu'elle est très prisée des sorciers pour transplaner discrètement. Tellement qu'il faut s'inscrire sur un registre pour y transplaner pour éviter que 100 sorciers ne décident de transplaner au même endroit au même moment.

— Je sais déjà tout ça John. Mais à moins que le kidnappeur n'ai transplané lui aussi, ça n'aide pas vraiment.

— Je le sais, mais j'arrive à la partie que moins de monde connaît, ajouta l'auror Kean sans se départir de son sourire. Tous les jours, le ministère envoi un agent de la brigade de réparation des accident de sorcellerie. Il vérifie que personne n'a été découpé en morceau lors d'un transplanage et récupère les objets que des sorciers auraient pu faire tomber pour les ramener au Ministère. Hier soir il y est allé à 22 heures précisément. Parkinson a été notée pour un transplanage quinze minutes plus tard. C'est le seul transplanage qui a eu lieu depuis hier soir à cause de la pluie puissante de cette nuit et de la chaleur étouffante de ce matin.

— Laisse moi deviner, vous avez trouvé un objet qui a, par conséquent, été laissé là au moment de l'agression de Parkinson. Et comme tu juges utile de m'en parler, cet objet a de grandes chances de ne pas appartenir à la victime, supposa Harry, retrouvant son sourire et sa bonne humeur, oubliant sa petite déprime passagère.

John en voulut pendant un instant au célèbre Harry Potter pour ne pas l'avoir laissé savourer son instant de gloire et ajouta avec un sourire plus léger :

— Exactement. On a trouvé une gourmette qui appartient à un certain Raphaël. Une date a été inscrite sur le dos mais pour l'instant il est difficile de savoir s'il s'agit d'une date de naissance ou d'une date de baptême ou même de confirmation. Ce qui nous est utile c'est que le mois a été écrit en lettres. Grâce à ça nous savons qu'il s'agit d'un Français, conclut il fièrement.

— On dirait qu'ils recrutent. Si ce Raphaël est français alors ça veut dire qu'il l'ont embarqué pendant leur séjour en France. Pour perdre un objet personnel sur le terrain, il ne doit pas être très expérimenté, ce qui signifie qu'il a du rejoindre leur organisation peu avant de quitter la France. Merci beaucoup John, vous avez trouvé le premier indice jamais laissé durant cette affaire, s'exclama le l'élu. »

John Kean se redressa, empreint d'une fierté sans précédent.

* * *

— Je vous avais prévenu Madame. Je vais faire ma valise. J'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas me laisser sans toit sur la tête au moins, prononça la plus jeune.

La directrice hocha simplement la tête, se remettant doucement de sa surprise quant à la réaction de ses parents, et Chloé se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle se glissa dans la cuisine, attrapa le plus gros couteau qu'elle trouva. Il était noir et la lame assez impressionnante. Elle se souvint vaguement avoir vu plusieurs fois sa mère découper la viande avec. Elle gravit les escaliers le couteau à la main et s'imagina l'impression qu'elle devait donner pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans sa tête. Non, Chloé n'avait pas dans l'idée de poignarder qui que ce soit.

Elle ouvrit, puis ferma la porte de sa chambre juste au moment où son père montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle s'élança à travers la pièce, se pencha près d'un mur et fil glisser l'énorme lame sur la moquette qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre depuis des années. Le premier mètre carré fut le plus difficile à retirer, mais par la suite elle se contenta de coups de lames stratégiques, ce qui lui fit gagner du temps. Elle s'acharna ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre mètre carré de moquette sur lequel s'acharner. Elle se redressa et regarda sa chambre qui était devenue un champ de bataille avec fierté. Le sol était maintenant noir et fait d'une matière qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle attrapa les immondices roses qu'elle avait laissées sur le sol et les amassa dans un coin de la pièce pour faciliter son passage avant de poser le couteau sur sa commode.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour ouvrir le placard en face de sa chambre, avant d'en sortir la plus grosse valise. Elle la porta jusque dans sa chambre où elle la lança sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et y glissa tous ses vêtements, une paire de bottes, l'argent qu'elle avait économisé en promenant le chien d'une voisine, et les quelques livres qu'elle avait volé à la bibliothèque. Elle enfila une veste bleue foncé qu'elle ne parvenait pas à insérer dans sa valise, ferma ladite valise en s'asseyant dessus, et la traîna avec difficulté dans le couloir.

« Saleté de moquette, pensa l'adolescente. »

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin en haut de l'escalier, elle la poussa dans les escaliers, la laissant dévaler à son rythme les escaliers interminables. Elle se retourna et cria en direction de l'autre bout du couloir, où se situait la chambre de ses parents :

« Je m'en vais. Si je dois finir en enfer, au moins j'aurai l'occasion de vous y revoir. Bisous, conclut elle ironiquement. »

Elle descendit les escaliers plutôt rapidement, attrapa sa valise et la tira dans le salon où McGonagall l'attendait debout, n'ayant pas osé se rasseoir.

« J'ai toutes mes affaires Madame.

L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose lui tendit son bras en lui disant de tenir fermement sa valise.

— Agrippe fort mon bras et surtout ne le lâche avant que l'environnement autour de nous ne redevienne stable. »

Chloé attrapa le bras de la directrice de Poudlard, resserra son emprise sur l'objet qui contenait toute sa vie, et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une sensation désagréable s'emparer d'elle.

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont disponibles sur mon forum dont le lien est accessible sur mon profil. Le forum n'est pas là que pour les réponses aux reviews, vous pouvez aller y faire un tour si vous le souhaitez.


End file.
